Ever After
by Reincarnations
Summary: A wedding is going to take place and Jay is going to crash it.


**A new story idea I have stuck in my head. You can blame the sequel book and the fanfictions I saw that involved Jay with Aladdin's daughter. Why not put him with an existing character, like Genie's daughter Jordan?**

 **This is a song fic with some words being altered.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants, "Return to the Isle of the Lost", or the song used in this.**

* * *

 _I am not the kind of boy,_

 _Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion,_

 _But you are not the kind of girl,_

 _Who should be marrying the wrong boy,_

Jordan, the daughter of Genie, was forced to be married off to a prince from kingdom neighboring Agrabah. It was the only way that kingdom would agree to a peace treaty and a trade system. Jordan didn't like that because that meant she had to break up with her boyfriend.

Jay was not a happy camper and decided to do something about it.

He would crash the wedding.

 _I sneak in and see you friends,_

 _And his snotty little family all dressed in pastel,_

 _And he is yelling at a groomsman,_

 _Somewhere back inside a room,_

 _Wearing a tux shaped like a pastry,_

Jay had sneak into the banquet hall from the back way. The Agrabah officials guarding the front entrance wouldn't let him in. Something about his name not being on the list.

Anyways, when he did sneak in he saw their group of friends. Freddie, Facilier's daughter, and Allie, Alice's daughter, noticed him almost immediately because they were used to his sneaky ways. He signaled for the two to stay quiet. They acted like he wasn't there, which he was grateful for.

Before looking for a place to hide until the ceremony started, Jay glanced at the groom for a couple minutes. He had to prevent himself from laughing out loud. He looked absolutely ridiculous! He looked like a pampered prince that had somebody dress him. Jay's heard that Agrabah's neighbors were full of them, but he didn't think it was true.

 _This is surely not what you thought it would be,_

 _I lose myself in a daydream,_

 _Where I stand and say,_

 _Don't say "Yes", run away now,_

 _I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door,_

 _Don't wait or say a single vow,_

 _You need to hear me out,_

 _And they said, "Speak Now",_

 _Fond gestures are exchanged,_

 _And the organ start to play,_

 _A song that sounds like a death march,_

 _And I am hiding in the curtains,_

 _It seems like I was uninvited by your lovely groom-to-be,_

Jay watched in disgust at the way the snooty prince was acting. Before he knew it, the band was starting to play and everyone went to their seats. Jay hid behind the only thing he could, a window curtain that was by Freddie and Allie.

Freddie slowly moved closer to his hiding spot to tell him something. The prince knew that Jordan had a boyfriend she had to dump. The prince also made sure that the invite Jordan sent Jay never got delivered.

 _He floats down the aisle like a pageant king,_

 _But I know you wish it was me,_

 _You wish it was me,_

 _Don't you?_

Jay glared at the prince as he came down the aisle, signaling that the ceremony was about to begin. The audience turned their heads as another person was coming up the way with her arm latched with her father's. Jay was at a lost for words when he saw her.

Jordan looked absolutely beautiful. Her hair was out of its regular style. It was now out of its bounds, making it a couple inches longer, causing it to drag the ground. She wore a traditional wedding dress, but it looked odd on her; she looked uncomfortable to be wearing something that wasn't her yellow leather jacket.

She kept looking around at the most unusual place. Jay wondered about that. Was she searching for him? Did she really believe that he was going to stop the wedding?

 _Don't say, "Yes", run away now,_

 _I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door,_

 _Don't wait or say a single vow,_

 _You need to hear me out,_

 _They said, "Speak Now",_

 _Don't say, "Yes", run away now,_

 _I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door,_

 _Don't wait or say a single vow,_

 _Your time is running out,_

 _They said, "Speak Now",_

Jay continued to stare at his love as she walked as slowly as she could. Freddie muttered something to the hidden thief. Jordan was trying to waste time, delay the wedding. The preacher had to leave at a certain time. The Sultan and Sultana of Agrabah told the ruler of the neighboring kingdom if the ceremony doesn't finish before the preacher has to leave, the wedding is off and there won't be another.

 _I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace",_

 _There's the silence, there's my last chance,_

 _I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me,_

 _Horrified looks from everyone in the room,_

 _But I'm only looking at you,_

Sadly, Jordan didn't delay much time. The neighboring leader made sure to schedule the wedding as early as possible to prevent it from being cancelled. When she finally made it to the front of the church, next to the horrible looking prince, the preacher asked that if anyone in the audience objects to say it now before the ceremony begins.

Freddie muttered so the thief could hear, "Now's your chance, lover boy."

Not even second later, a voice shouted over the unsure whisper of others, "I object!"

Almost everyone gasped at the sudden proclamation. Jordan's eyes widened because she knows the owner of that voice. She turned to the direction it came from and watched as the owner emerged from the window curtain.

Jay had one hand in the air as he repeated, "I object."

 _I am not the kind of boy,_

 _Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion,_

 _But you are not the kind of girl,_

 _Who should be marrying the wrong boy,_

 _So, don't say "Yes", run away now,_

 _I'll meet you when you're out of church at the back door,_

 _Don't wait or say a single vow,_

 _You need to hear me out,_

 _And they said, "Speak Now",_

Jay walked confidentially down the aisle when he saw the look on Jordan's face. She was overwhelmingly relieved that he was there. That gave him the courage to continue on.

Jordan moved away from her arranged groom. Picking up her beautiful dress so she wouldn't trip over it, she ran down the aisle to her beloved. When they were within arm length, Jay picked up his love and twirled her around, her dress flowing in the air.

The two kissed, which signaled that the wedding was officially crashed.

 _And you say "Let's run away now,_

 _I'll meet you when I'm out of my gown at the back door,_

 _Baby I didn't say my vows,_

 _So glad you were around,_

 _When they said, 'Speak Now'"_

 **The End!**


End file.
